capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge
Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge (Rockman EXE Battle Chip GP Battle in Japan) is the fifth game in the Mega Man Battle Network series. The game first saw a simultaneous August 8, 2003 release on the WonderSwan Color and SwanCrystal in Japan titled Rockman EXE N1 Battle (ロックマンエグゼ N1バトル?). The Game Boy Advance version was localized in North America and Europe the following March. Gameplay Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge utilizes a different battle system from the rest of the games in the series, in which the player sets up a "Program Deck" of twelve chips, the game selects three of these chips at random and the Navi uses them consecutively, followed with a special attack (if the player is MegaMan, the Charge Shot is used, if the player is GutsMan, the GutsHammer is used, etc.). Battles progress autonomously for upwards of five minutes while the player watches for results. Another interesting aspect is the ability to destroy the opponents' battle chips. Certain types of attacks not only do damage to the opponent, but to their Program Deck as well (each chip has a set amount of HP). Fights can be won not only by utilizing power, but by deleting the opponents' entire deck, making them unable to continue. The game's battle system is similar to the Game Boy Advance Yu-Gi-Oh! games, but with a much smaller deck of "cards" and no actual player-controlled gameplay. The player can choose between six different characters in the game including Lan and MegaMan.EXE, Dex and GutsMan.EXE, Mayl and Roll.EXE, and Chaud and ProtoMan.EXE. There are also two others: Kai and TurboMan.EXE and Mary and Ring.EXE. There is also an "Open Battle" feature on the game which allows the player to select a certain area with a set amount of consecutive battles to win. Every fifth battle, the player receives a new Navi Chip to use, as well as a variable amount of Zenny. Characters * Lan Hikari * MegaMan.EXE * ProtoMan.EXE * Roll.EXE * GutsMan.EXE * Glyde.EXE * Higsby * Mr. Famous * Masa * Yahoot * Mr. Match * Miyu * Sal * AirMan.EXE * BeastMan.EXE * ColorMan.EXE * ElecMan.EXE * FlashMan.EXE * FreezeMan.EXE * IceMan.EXE * KingMan.EXE * KnightMan.EXE * MagnetMan.EXE * MetalMan.EXE * PlantMan.EXE * QuickMan.EXE * ShadowMan.EXE * SnakeMan.EXE * ThunderMan.EXE * ToadMan.EXE * Bass.EXE * Tron Bonne - (cameo) * Ring.EXE - is the NetNavi of Mary. * TurboMan.EXE - is the NetNavi of Kai. Story "A new netbattling tournament has opened for the world. It is called the Battle Chip GP. Yai is sponsoring the event while the others enter it. Even Chaud enters the tournament, but only for official business. However, it turns out there is a new organization behind the scenes who will delete the winning NetNavi and take its data for themselves. Will Lan and friends be able to stop whoever is behind these threats?" Trivia The Yashichi makes a welcome return, appearing as an icon in the menu. Credits GBA Version Chip Challenge Staff Director: Yoshinori Kawano, Yoshihisa Tsuda Planner: Kunihito Takashima, Go Maeda Graphic Staff: Ippei Masuda, Noboru Honda, Rie Onishi, Yukimasa Tamura, Toru Nakayama, Makoto Yabe Programmer: Kouji Okura, Toyohiro Serita, Hirokatsu Kawanishi Sound Staff: Studio Cliche, Yusuke Beppu Package Design: Akemi Iwasaki Debug: Akinori Murata, Naoki Kamura Rockman Club: Masahiro Ikegawa, Takahito Ikeda, Masashi Taniguchi, Takahiro Tokuda Special Thanks: Satoshi Ukai, Takayuki Sano, Shigeyoshi Kobayashi, Asuka Hayashi, Takeshi Horinouchi, Takashi Masuo, Sarugakucho, Pole To Win, Capcom All Staff Producer: Keiji Inafune, Takuya Aizu Presented by: Capcom WSC Version Battle Staff Director: Yoshihisa Tsuda, Yoshinori Kawano Graphic Staff: Noboru Honda, Ippei Masuda, Rie Onishi, Yukimasa Tamura, Toru Nakayama, Makoto Yabe Programmer: Akihiro Shishido, Kazutaka Yanagisawa, Kouji Okura, Hirokatsu Kawanishi, Toyohiro Serita Sound Staff: Studio Cliche - Yusuke Beppu Package Design: Akemi Iwasaki Special Thanks: Kunihito Takashima, Satoshi Ukai, Takayuki Sano, Shigeyoshi Kobayashi, Asuka Hayashi, Takeshi Horinouchi, Hiroko Nakamura, Pole To Win, Capcom All Staff Producer: Keiji Inafune, Takuya Aizu Presented by: Capcom Gallery Image:MMBCChallengeRingManEXE.png|''Ring.EXE'' Image:MMBCChallengeMary.png|''Mary'' Image:MMBCChallengeTurboManEXE.png|''TurboMan.EXE'' Image:MMBCChallengeKai.png|''Kai'' Box Art Image:MMBCChallengeJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MMBCChallengeCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MMBCChallengeEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:RockmanEXEN1Battle.png|''N1 Battle'' WonderSwan Crystal Merchandise Image:MMBCChallengeGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' External Links *WonderSwan Channel site (Japanese) *Wikipedia article *''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Battle Network Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Strategy Games Category:WonderSwan Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:2003 video games